A Double Surprise
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Madison and Maxine become the targets of two playful tickle monsters.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames! :)**

* * *

Madison and Maxine were having a fun night in the city. They were to the new video arcade that opened.

"This place is the best," Maxine smiled, now opening up her pocket for some change.

"So where are we gonna eat first?" Madison asked.

"Maybe we can eat at that new pizza parlor! After some games!" Maxine said, now getting excited! But before she could say anything else, the doors opened and the girls ran in for a good time!

And what a time it was!

There were kids of all ages there and they all had a wonderful time for many hours! There was a pizza parlor next door and soon the girls were in nothing but happiness and giggles. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched by two interesting beings. They were told about them from Rachel.

"Two new girls we still have to meet," Jocu smiled.

"I am most eager. And twins no doubt…they are just like Jewel and Gem," Lauhin smiled. Lauhin chuckled because it was not known by many that Jewel had a large crush on Jocu. But he decided to keep it hidden…for now.

"How about we meet them at the arcade?" Jocu offered.

"Yes, I think that would be perfect," Lauhin smiled, now transforming into his human form. After a few moments, he was a tall being of muscular build with slick backed white hair and bluish-white eyes. He wore a black business suite and dress shoes. He looked like the perfect executive. Jocu then transformed into his human form as well and he wore a navy suite with dark black shoes.

Once they teleported to the arcade, they grinned ear to ear at seeing the girls playing the video games. But they looked absolutely exhausted. And no wonder…they had been in the arcade for hours!

"Perhaps we can get them home after we have some fun with them," Lauhin smiled, now walking over towards the twins. Jocu nodded in response, now getting very excited!

Maxine was just counting her tickets when she looked up and saw she was engulfed in a large shadow. As she looked up, she saw a middle-aged man looking down at her.

"Hello there little one." He grinned, now looking down at her.

"Hello," Maxine said, now looking at him warily. Lauhin chuckled and if his tail was manifested it would have been wagging. He loved this little firecracker already. "Come now…do not be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid," Maxine protested, but her eyes widened as he crouched in front of her.

"Now now…relax there. I'm not here to harm you; I noticed you and your sister having fun. We are friends of Rachel and Sasha," the man said.

"We?" Maxine asked, now noticing Madison come over.

"Yes. Come here son," the man said, now glancing over his shoulder. As he did, a young man in his mid-late 20s walked over with a handsome smile. He had a reddish tone to his skin, black hair, and striking green eyes. The twins looked a bit uncomfortable, but the young man also crouched down.

"No need to fear. We have not met you two yet and I am delighted to get to know you," Jocu winked.

"But who are you?" Madison asked, now adjusting her glasses. Jocu glanced over his shoulder and noticed the arcade was closing soon. He then turned to the twins and telepathically spoke to his father.

"Should we do it now?" he asked.

"Yes," Lauhin responded with a smirk. Jocu then looked at the puzzled Madison.

"You will find out soon," Jocu smiled, now looking at his father who slowly began to change. Maxine and Madison slowly stood up and began to step back. Maxine then noticed something very strange; they were still left inside the arcade and the arcade had just closed with them inside!

"WE'RE HERE ALONE?!" Maxine panicked, still noticing the strangers in front of them still changing.

"We need to get outta here!" Madison said. "How could they lock up this place with kids still in here?!"

"I dunno but we're getting out now!" Maxine said, now turning and letting out a shout of fear. Madison did the same and both girls scrambled to the back of the room! There in front of them were two beast-like beings. They wore pleasant expressions but had claws that could easily slice through a watermelon!

"We're gonna die!" Maxine said, now whipping out her cell phone. But the moment she tried to speed dial Rachel, her phone disappeared from her hand and reappeared in Lauhin's hand. He then smiled a calm smile and the phone vanished!

"Perhaps I will return it if you allow us to meet you," Lauhin replied, now getting down on all fours and approaching. They could sense the girls were scared, but not to the point of pure panic! If so, they would halt their playful game immediately.

"RUN FOR IT!" Maxine ordered, now grabbing Madison and heading towards the bumper cars!

"How can we get out of this place with bumper cars?!" Madison said, now watching Maxine pop open and hood and jump start it!

"Like this! Now get in!" she ordered, now watching Madison strap herself in!

"Clever! I like them!" Jocu laughed, now running at their vehicle on all fours!

"HURRY! HE'S COMING! THE RED CAT'S COMING!" Madison wailed!

"Stop screaming in my ear Maddy! I'm going!" Maxine growled, now shifting and taking off with Jocu behind them! Lauhin laughed and headed them off as they rounded the candy counter!

"Stay with them Jocu!" Lauhin said, now running alongside them! These kids had guts to literally drive a bumper car off the track and around the store!

Jocu nodded and then jumped with perfect agility onto the hood, making the girls scream and stop.

"First of all, I'm not a cat. Second of all, you're not going anywhere," he grinned confidently.

"Oh yeah? Then watch this!" Maxine smirked, now putting the car in reverse. Jocu held on with pure amusement, but he and Lauhin's eyes widened as the girls were heading for a large pile of stuffed animals!

"Maxine! Look out!" Jocu said, his eyes fixed on the wall they were going to ram!

"Madison! Maxine! Halt!" Lauhin called out, now concerned they would get hurt. He then jumped behind their vehicle and used his strength to stop the car. But as they bumped the wall a bit, that caused all the stuffed animals to land on them in a heap!

After a second, Lauhin raised himself up and Jocu did the same. They then dove under the stuffed animals and moved them aside to make sure the girls were alright. The girls groaned in slight dizziness, but they were ok.

"Are you alright?" Lauhin asked, now gently nuzzling Maxine and Madison's faces.

"I think so," Maxine said, now shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness. But both squeaked as the titans removed them from the car and held them in their arms.

"Come. You both are coming with us," Lauhin ordered gently.

"Hey no! Put me down!" Maxine demanded. Lauhin only chuckled as he held the 10 year old with no problem.

"I enjoy your spirit Maxine. No doubt Rachel was right about you being feisty but adorable nonetheless." Lauhin said, now seeing Madison trying to squirm out of Jocu's arms.

"Now why would you two adorable twins try to escape? After all, we don't let new friends escape," Jocu smiled, now gently licking Madison in the neck and making her laugh. It wasn't long before Jocu got a message from Rachel because she was reaching out to him through her thoughts.

"Is everything alright? Are you all coming home soon?" she said, a smile in her voice.

"Everything is fine. These two are definitely a fun handful," Jocu replied back, now nodding to his father. Both of them then teleported away with the young girls after the mess was cleaned up.

At the mansion…

Both twins were currently trying to get free of their captors, but it wasn't working. Jocu was gently biting on Madison's knees and Lauhin tickled Maxine's armpits!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" Maxine laughed.

"Oh my…what a weakness," Lauhin teased, now letting his tail get her stomach. He then reached over and tickled Madison's neck as Jocu then tickled Maxine's ears.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Madison laughed, now arching her back and making Jocu chuckle.

"And why would I do that?" Jocu asked, clearly amused.

"BEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACAUSE I SAID SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Madison pleaded. Tears were breaking through her eyes, but somehow she was liking this.

"THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IS CRAZY! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT!" Maxine laughed, now shaking her head back and forth. But the two titans weren't giving in so easily. Both took turns getting the girls in their worst spots and Rachel could only smile. These two twins needed to come out of their shell more and what perfect way than to meet the royal family.

After a few moments, they stopped and Lauhin and Jocu formally introduced themselves to the twins. Both twins stood in awe at the large beings in their midst. Upgrade and Shelby were even in shock because they heard of the Lauhinian family, but never formally met.

"Thank you for bringing them home. It was very nice to meet you," Shelby smiled as she shook their hands along with Upgrade.

"I am glad you all have come to the mansion. It's nice that we have family, even in other realms," Upgrade smiled.

"Thank you. It is nice to meet you all too. It is very interesting because we meet individuals, not just in different realms, but alternate universes as well," Jocu smiled.

"There is even another universe where there is another Ben who was adopted by a Vladat family," Lauhin smiled.

"REALLY?" Rachel smiled in awe.

"Yes, and his best ally and friend is an Ectonurite named Nuro. In your universe, your Ben has a best friend and ally in Rook. That Ben has Nuro," Lauhin explained, now seeing the twins look at him with small smiles. Despite just meeting the large being, they grew to like them.

"I guess you guys aren't so bad," Maxine smiled, now letting Lauhin touch her head.

"She's just saying that. She actually likes you a lot! We both do," Madison grinned.

"But we didn't get to finish playing the video games," Maxine said.

"Then I vote we all go tomorrow and begin again," Rachel smiled, now hugging the twins too.

"Will you guys join us?" Shelby asked.

"Well…I am unsure because…." But Lauhin stopped as the twins gave he and Jocu a puppy dog look. Both turned to each other and laughed lightly.

"I suppose we have no choice," Jocu winked playfully as the twins hugged he and Lauhin.

"Nope! No choice at all!" Rachel said playfully, now joining the hug. Everyone could only smile as the twins grinned at the two magical beings; family definitely was helping them every day.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Goldie! This was a request completed for you!**


End file.
